The Dark Hero
by Chanel101
Summary: I couldn't even come up with a summary for this story! Angel Orton is a new character I've made up
1. Chapter 1

**The Dark Hero: Introduction**

May 17, 1999….

8:50 pm…..

Three terrible shots rang out into the night….followed by a series of screams….from a woman…my mother.

11:00pm….

A thick sheet of rain poured all over my 13 year old body as I watched the paramedics carry out the bodies of the people who were once my parents. I stared blankly, scared and very confused about this.

_How could they be taken away from me like this? How is it that no one saw the perpetrators? Why me?_

Flashes from cameras filled the dark night as reporters tried their best to get a statement…but I didn't speak. I just stood there letting the rain shower me in it's cold blanket of fury. My parents had been stolen from me…and there wasn't anyone who could give me answers as to why….

My name is Angel Marie Orton and only one hour prior to this massacre…I was the happiest girl alive. I was an only child with wonderful parents named Kristen and Ralph. My mother was mostly a stay at home mom but she always kept herself busy writing stories and getting them published. Oh how I loved the stories she came up with. They were so brilliant like herself.

My father, Ralph, worked as a trainer for the WWE. He had trained numerous people including his brother, Randy Orton…my uncle. I barely got to see my father much but I did become close with my uncle. He was a frequent visitor at my house especially when my dad was out of town. If only he could have been with me today…I was all alone when I came in from dance practice and found my mother and father bound and gagged. I was about to help them when someone grabbed me from behind and dragged me up to my bedroom. There were two other men there too but they all wore masks and I couldn't tell who they were. They tied me down and kept me in that room as they rummaged through the house. I wondered just what they were looking for…

I then listened as they returned down to where my parents were and started asking them questions.

"Where is it? Where's the stash?"

My mom cried, "We don't know what you're talking about! There is no stash!"

I then heard a gun click, "Silly woman…if you don't tell us where it is I'll shoot your husband and then you…"

My cried harder, "Oh please don't…have mercy!"

He chuckled, "Too late…"

My heart pounded when I heard two gunshots ring out and my mother screamed….I'll never forget that scream…it was like one of those horror movie screams…

"Last chance Kristen…give up the stash."

My mom sighed, "It isn't here…and none of you would be able to get to it without me or my daughter."

The men chuckled, "And what's that suppose to mean?"

"It's simple…the stash can only be touched by someone in this family…and if you kill me…or my daughter, then you're out of luck." My mom said.

I heard one of them laugh, "Interesting…I guess that means little Angel is all ours for the taking then."

"No! Please not my daughter!"

Those were the last words I heard before another gunshot rang out through the house. I tried hard to escape my bonds but they were too strong…

I wasn't sure if I was going to make it until I heard the police sirens.

Get ready my dear readers…for this story will do more than keep you on the edge of your seat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Readers:**This story isn't involved in a WWE setting =) However I do not own any characters from the WWE just my imagination.

**The Dark Hero: Chapter1**

I had never once been so scared in my entire life than I was the moment my uncle came to get me from the police station. I had sobbed for what seemed like hours and I had to sit through the chief questioning me about who the perpetrators were. My head hurt, my body ached, and my heart was in shambles. All I wanted to do was go somewhere far away so I could hide forever.

"Is she alright officer?" my uncle asked when he entered the room.

The officer sighed and shook his head softly, "She's been through a lot Mr. Orton. I trust you'll be able to take good care of her now?"

"Of course." He said as he placed his hand on my shoulder. "She's in good hands."

I didn't even look at him. I just stared off into space as he finished talking to the officer. I was hoping that things would be alright once I got to his place and for the first three years they were. However…things began to change once he got a job as a club manager. I never saw him much and when I did see him, he was always with these other three guys named Dave, Paul, and Ric. Paul, who he called Hunter, was a big guy with blondish brown hair and blue eyes. He also had a big ego…one that made me want to punch him in the face. Dave was real sexy, with a very muscular body, short brown hair, brown eyes, and a great sense of humor. Unfortunately like the others….he too had a big ego I couldn't really stand. As for Ric, he was the oldest one of the group. His hair was nearly white, his eyes were dark brown, and he constantly wore suits….interesting.

Anytime those three were around I noticed how different my uncle seemed to act. One day I was in the kitchen washing dishes when he and his goonies came into the house. I could tell they were completely drunk which was a big red flag already. I was about to sneak upstairs and hide in my room when my uncle gripped me up by my hair.

"Where in the hell do you think you're going?" he asked.

"To my room." I said. "I don't want to disturb you and your company."

He laughed, "Oh you're not disturbing anything, just get in there and wash those damn dishes."

I nodded before he roughly shoved me back through the entrance of the kitchen. That was the first time he had ever hurt me and it didn't stop there. While I was washing the dishes Dave came into the kitchen and started watching me closely. I felt so awkward when he was in there…but I didn't do anything to show it. My heart raced when he looked over his shoulder and then approached me.

"So…Angel…do you have a job yet?" he asked.

I shook my head, "My uncle won't let me work until I'm 17…why?"

He chuckled deeply and then leaned against the counter that was next to me. "Well I've noticed what a great body you have…you should consider working in the club." He told me as he reached over and touched the back of my thigh, just below my butt cheek.

I gasped and moved away, "Don't touch me!"

He chuckled, "Why not Angel? I was only admiring your beauty."

"Yes but you don't need to touch me…" I said.

He licked his lips and took another step towards me. I took a few steps back, running right into the refrigerator. He walked up to me and placed both of his hands on either side of my head, I held my breath as he rubbed his nose against mine, blowing that foul smelling alcohol in my face.

"Oh Angel…you have no clue the things I'd do to you if we were alone. I promise you it would be worthwhile." He said.

"Get back before I hurt you." I told him. "I'm serious."

He laughed and then pressed his lower half against me, letting me feel his erection. I gritted my teeth and kneed him right in the groin, making him collapse to his knees in pain.

"you little bitch! Randy! You're niece attacked me!"

I panicked when I heard my uncle's footsteps followed by the rest of the gang. When he appeared in the room he looked down at Dave and then glared at me. "So you like attacking people huh?"

I shook my head, "He was trying to come onto me! What was I supposed to do?"

He gritted his teeth and then grabbed me by my hair, pulling me towards the steps. "I'll teach you to act like that in front of company!"

I screamed as he started pulling me up the steps to my bedroom. My heart raced with wonder of what he was going to do to me.

I closed my eyes before he pushed me into my room. I hit the ground hard, landing on my side. He then shut the door and locked it. I looked back at him just in time to see him unbuckling his belt.

My eyes widened in horror, "Uncle Randy…you aren't going to hit me are you?"

I remembered when he promised me before that he would never ever strike me, and he didn't…until now.

"What did you expect to happen sweetness….I won't tolerate anyt behavior like that in my house."

I shook my head and stood up, "No! You promised never to hit me!"

He chuckled and then dropped the belt. "You're right I did…but I never said with _what__…"_

I was about to back away when he back handed me across the face. He had hit me so hard that I fell back to the ground and lost consciousness. I had no clue he could be this evil…and I refused to stay and put up with it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Mysterious Man**

Things continued to get worse for me over those next two years. By the time I was 18, I was out of high school and unfortunately….forced to work in my uncle's club as a dancer…and exotic dancer. My stage name was Angelic and I was the youngest dancer there. I had to be there every day from 5 to midnight or whenever my uncle said it was alright for me to leave. I felt so degraded dancing in front of all those men…their eyes constantly traveled all over my body like I was a piece of meat. I hated that I had to constantly wear things that showed off my figure. One day my uncle literally put me in a bikini with some heels and forced me to pole dance. I held my tears back as much as I could during the performance, but I ended up breaking down as soon as I made it to my dressing room. I felt like I didn't have a friend in the world….at least until one night.

I was at the club doing a solo dance on stage when I first seen him. He walked into the club standing at almost seven feet. He had very short brown hair with a red bandana tied around his head. He had on sunglasses with an orange button down shirt that hung loosely around his waist. I kept dancing hoping he wouldn't look in my direction; then again…he did seem like someone who had a lot of money, and I needed the tips.

I was currently trying to save up money so I could leave my uncle's house once and for all but lately the money I was getting simply wasn't adding up. On top of that, my uncle refused to let me work another job.

Anyways, in the middle of my dance, the guy I spotted coming into the club had made his way up to the stage. I put on my best smirk and began performing like I never had before. Some of the guys tossed a few ten dollar bills up onto the stage for me, but not him…he just sat there looking at me with a blank look on his face. I felt my body growing scared from his icy glare. At the end of my dance, I got down on my knees and crawled up to the edge of the stage. He watched me close as I lay down on my side and then licked my lips at him. He chuckled and then shook his head before pulling out a stack of cash and handing it to me. I was hesitant to take it at first but I knew I needed it. When I grabbed it gently, he moved up close to me and whispered, "How old are you?"

His voice somehow made my body shiver. He had such a sexy southern accent with an edge that would have intimidated most people…but not me. In some weird way he didn't scare me like the others. He almost sounded concerned for me.

"I'm 21 sir." I said. I knew if my uncle found out that I told him my real age he would kill me for sure.

He glared into my eyes for a moment before taking off his sunglasses. I was paralyzed by the sudden green tint in his eyes. He looked both pissed off by my answer, and surprised.

He sighed and shook his head, "Only a baby and you're working in a place like this?"

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm a grown woman." I said.

"No you're not. But

I looked around at all the other men who were now whispering among themselves. "I'm sorry sir, but I can't really talk right now…"

He looked around for a moment, "Alright, well take that money…and get yourself out of this place. You hear?"

I nodded not really understanding who this guy was or why he was so concerned with my well being. As far as I was concerned this was life…at least for now.

The man watched me get up and then watched me walk backstage. The minute I got to my dressing room I hid the money in my little save and locked it away. I planned on counting it later on when I got home, but first I had to make sure my uncle wasn't aware of me having it.

"Girl who was that delicious man out there?" said this woman named Sable. She was the head dancer of us girls, and probably the best looking with her long blonde hair that stretched to the small of her back.

I shrugged as I got changed out of the skimpy outfit I had to wear, "I'm not sure. He seemed real concerned about me though."

She chuckled, "Well who wouldn't be dear? You are 18 years old after all."

"I know, but no one is supposed to know that. It was like he saw right through me when I told him I was 21." I told her.

"Well honey, maybe he's seen you before? Maybe in school or something."

I shrugged, "I don't know, I've never seen him before."

She flipped her hair over her shoulder and then fixed her corset. "Neither have I but I'm damn sure going to introduce myself."

I smiled as she left the room leaving me alone to finish getting myself changed. Just when I started brushing my hair, the door flew open and Hunter stepped in.

"Hey Angelic! Your uncle wants to see you." He said as he took a swig of his beer.

I rolled my eyes, "It's Angel, Hunter….I'm not on stage right now."

He narrowed his eyes, "You know…that attitude of yours won't get you anywhere with me. Now bring that ass on so he can talk to you."

I sighed and got up from my seat before walking towards him, "Don't tell me what to do."

"Or what?" I said. "You'll knock me down like a dog?"

He rubbed his chin and walked up to me. I stared him down as he reached out and touched my hair with his fingers. "If you keep that up…I'll show you what I can do."

I sniffed and pushed him out of the way before heading off to my uncles office. I had no clue what he wanted but I was sure it would something that would piss me off.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Dark Hero: Randy's Plan**

"What in the hell was he doing here Randy! I thought we established that he wasn't supposed to be around her!" I heard Dave yelling on the other side of the door.

My uncle sighed, "Would you just relax Dave,"

"Relax! You told us we wouldn't have to worry about that guy and yet he just waltzed on into our club like it was nothing. On top of that…he spoke to Angel…doesn't that bother you?"

"No it doesn't. She doesn't know who he is and I'm sure he didn't even know who she was. Besides keep your voice down. She should be getting here soon."

I rolled my eyes and knocked on the door.

"Perfect timing…come on in Angel."

I opened the door into my uncle's luxurious office. It was mostly red with gold curtains and a diamond chandelier. His desk was in front of a window that over looked the club.

He was sitting in his leather chair with his feet up on the desk. Dave was standing next to the desk. He glared at me when I walked in and I stared him down.

"Angel…my sweet niece." Randy said as he stood up. "That performance of yours was very sexy."

I sighed, "Instead of watching me you should be watching your goonies…"

He glared at me, "What do you mean?"

"You need to watch your pals here…if they keep threatening me I'm quitting."

He laughed along with Dave, "Oh sweetness, you can't quit…you're one of my best assets here."

"Yea well try me Randy." I said. "Now tell me what you wanted."

"Well first…I need you to lose that attitude." He said as he made his way around the desk. "Second, I want to know how much cash that man gave you."

I shrugged, "I don't know what you're talking about. He gave me his number."

He looked at Dave and started laughing. Dave shook his head and laughed too.

"She's quite a comedian isn't she?" Randy asked Dave who nodded.

I rolled my eyes and turned to leave when he grabbed me by my arm. I looked into his deadly blue eyes trying not to show any fear, but that changed when he backhanded me across my face.

"Don't you ever turn away from me when I'm still talking to you." He said. "Now tell me…how much money he gave you!"

I let out a deep sigh, "I don't know Randy…I never counted it."

He released my arm, "Really now? Well why don't you go get it so we can count it together. Besides, I need half of it anyway."

I gritted my teeth, "Why half? I earned it all on my own!"

"Are you giving me lip again?" he asked.

I shook my head, "No I was just saying-"

He reached out and grabbed me by my throat. "Look…just go do what I fucking told you otherwise…" he chuckled, "I'm going to let Dave over there get a piece of that tightly sealed cookie jar of yours."

I looked at Dave and then back at him. "You wouldn't…"

"Oh I would sweetie…just try me." He said before roughly pushing me away.

I rubbed my neck where he grabbed me before turning around and heading for the door.

"Oh and Angel."

I sighed and turned around to face him, staring at him with so much hate in my eyes.

"You might want to go out and go shopping for a nice dress or something. I told Hunter he could take you on a date on Friday." He said.

"Are you kidding me?" I snapped. "I don't want to go on a date with him!"

He chuckled, "Well you don't have choice…now go do what I told you."

I shook my head and folded my arms. "No."

"What did you say?" he asked.

"I said no!"

He laughed, "Well look at that…she's growing some balls."

Dave laughed and cracked his knuckles, "Maybe I can help knock her back down to size."

"If you touch me I swear I'll go to the police!" I screamed at him as my anger continued to boil. "I'm tired of being treated like a door mat around here!"

Randy sighed, "Awe well it sucks that you feel that way little girl, but nothing is going to change….except your attitude."

"My God! I swear it's like talking to a brick wall with you! What happened to all the good times we use to have Randy? You treated me like gold before-"

"-I still treat you like gold sweetness. I keep these dogs off of you and on top of that…I let you keep most of your money. Now if that attitude of yours continues…I just might forget that you're my niece." I backed away as he took a few steps towards me. "Don't you see Angel? We have a perfect life together, and soon…you'll be a wonderful wife."

I narrowed my eyes at him, "What are you talking about?"

He laughed, "Oh didn't I mention that you and I are going to be married soon…"

"No…I can't marry you. You're my uncle!" I yelled.

He laughed and touched a strand of my hair. "That's true, but in this state I'm able to marry any girl I want…family members included."

"I can't believe you. Why would I marry you?" I said. "You don't even know how to stop hitting me!"

He shrugged, "I've got to keep you in line somehow Angel and if you working here and getting hit a few times keeps you line…then I'll put up with it."

I sniffled and left the room, crying my eyes out as I made my way to the dressing room. I hated my uncle so much and couldn't wait to find a way out of his grasp. I couldn't figure out how I was going to do it though. He constantly kept his boys on me like hawks stalking their prey. Man I wish I could kick every last one of them in the nuts. It sure would make my day….

When I got to the dressing room I did as my uncle said and grabbed my money…only I grabbed half of it. I made sure none of the other girls were paying attention and I rolled it up into a ball, making it look pretty big. I then shoved it in my pocket and locked the small safe it was in. I gritted my teeth as I made my way back to his office to hand over the money. It was then that I realized I did have a way of escape from this horrible life. I just had to be sure I could go through with it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Plan Gone Wrong**

My stomach twisted as I sat in front of my bedroom mirror, getting ready for this date I was going on with Hunter. I had decided to keep my look conservative by wearing a pair of jeans with a long sleeved red t-shirt. There was no way I was letting Hunter get into my pants. He didn't deserve it…no man did in my eyes, at this point. To me, all men were the scum of the earth whose only desires for us was to give them a little pleasure every now and then. Disgusting…every one of them. It would be a miracle for me to meet someone who actually seemed different.

As I put on my make-up, the memories of the past few days invaded my mind. I had cried the entire week just because my mind was stuck on this damn wedding I was being forced into. If only I knew what his true intentions were on marrying me. He didn't seem like he honestly loved me or anything. I couldn't believe what an ass my uncle had become. Hopefully my plan would work out and I would be gone from this place forever. I had nearly three thousand dollars saved up in the bank from working at the club. I prayed that it would be enough to get me as far away from them as possible.

"Angel! Are you ready yet?" my uncle yelled from outside my bedroom door. "Hunter will be here soon!"

I sighed to myself, hating the sound of his voice. "Almost!"

I continued putting on my make-up just before my bedroom door swung open. I cringed at the sight of my uncle standing in my doorway looking at me with those viper-like eyes.

"Please tell me you're not wearing that…" he said as he walked into my room.

I shrugged, "What's wrong with it?"

He narrowed his eyes, "Are you kidding me Angel? You're going on a date tonight…not to a football game. Put on something more revealing."

I rolled my eyes, "Why? So Hunter thinks he has a shot at getting in my pants? No thanks."

"Look, either you put on something else or you'll go naked….the choice is yours."

I turned around and stared at him, "Are you fucking serious?"

"Oh I'm damn serious Angel. I've been letting you get away with things for far too long. I think it's high time I start treating you the way I should have a long time ago."

I narrowed my eyes at him as he took a few more steps towards me. "I really hope the old you returns someday…."

He chuckled, "This is the real me Angel. I've always wanted a life like the one we have, and soon…" I backed away slightly as he reached out and touched my cheek. "…I'll have the most beautiful wife in the entire world."

"Yea, a wife whom you don't respect enough not to share with your friends!" I yelled.

"These men are the very reason we live so wonderfully right now. They deserve at least a slice of anything I own…and that includes you Angel."

I sighed and got up from my chair, "You're wrong you know…you don't own me, you're just my care giver."

He laughed and then hit me in my face. My nose started bleeding as I fought back tears.

"If you ever speak to me that way again…I'll have your liver on a platter. Do you understand me?" he hissed in my ear.

I nodded as my hair began to hide my face. This man was so evil….and that was all the courage I needed to escape.

"Now…go get yourself cleaned up. Hunter will be here any minute now." He told me as he left my room.

I let out a hesitant breath before turning around hitting my mirror. The glass cracked under my knuckles, as fury began to build inside my heart. I walked to my closet and pulled out a strapless lilac dress that flowed lightly to the middle of my thigh. I got undressed quickly, and then slipped into the dress. I took my time lotioning up my legs and cleaning up my nose. I then fixed my hair so that it all fell to the side and I clipped it with a diamond clip that was shaped like a butterfly. Before leaving my room, I went into the deepest part of my closet and pulled out a small case. Inside was a small gun I had bought only a year ago. It was loaded with three bullets, but I would only need one to make my escape. I glanced at myself once more in the mirror before grabbing my large Luis Vuton purse. Putting the gun inside, and heading downstairs to wait for Hunter.

He showed up just as I was coming down the steps.

"Wow…you look great my dear." Hunter said as he stepped through the front door. I had to admit, I was slightly impressed with his attire. He was sporting a rather sexy looking black suit with a blue dress shirt under the jacket and a black tie. His blondish hair was brushed back into a smooth ponytail that curled in shiny locks. He flashed a devious grin at me before taking my hand and kissing it gently. My uncle smiled at him and then glared at me.

"You better behave you hear? I don't want to have to come and get you myself. Understand?"

I nodded my head as Hunter hooked arms with me and led me out of my house and to his white escalade. I remained as clam as a bird, getting ready to set my plan into action. As soon as Hunter and I started driving off…my plan started.

"So where are we headed?" I asked him with the most teasing eyes I could put on.

He glanced at me and smirked, "Well I was thinking maybe some dinner by candle light…a little soft music…"

"Ooo. Sounds interesting," I told him.

He cleared his throat, "So tell me…how do you feel about marrying your uncle?"

I smiled inwardly, loving that he was already asking the questions I wanted him to ask. "I don't know how to feel honestly. I mean yes he has taken care of me but…"

"…but?"

I looked at him, "He hits me…all the time you know. And I just don't know if I can deal with it much longer."

He nodded, "I understand exactly how you feel."

"You do?"

"Of course. And that's why I didn't mind taking you out tonight. I could tell that living with Randy was starting to have an effect on you."

I smiled and then looked out the window, waiting on a perfect time to escape. I finally found that time when we began driving down a road with woods on both sides of the road.

"You know it sure is dark out here." I said as I reached into my purse. I felt around until my hands closed over the gun.

He smiled, "Yes it is…does that scare you?"

I shook my head, "Not at all…how about you?"

"Nope, not in the slightest."

I smirked and then pulled out the gun, pointing it right at his head. "How about now?"

His eyes got wide with fear when he realized what I had.

"Ok just calm down Angel. I'm here to help you ok?" he said.

I smiled, "Oh please…that's not what you were saying in my dressing room a week ago now was it?"

His hands tightened around the steering wheel, "Alright just tell me what you want."

"Take me to the airport." I said. "Now."

He nodded and began heading to the airport like I asked him to. I kept the gun pointed at his head. "Don't try anything funny…or you'll regret it."

He glared at me, "Regret what? Doing this?"

I didn't have time to react before he jerked the wheel, sending the car swerving side to side. I ended up accidently shooting the gun and a bullet fired in his direction. I had no clue if I had killed him or not because the car then tilted onto it's side and rolled several times into the dark forest. I thought that was going to be it…the end of my life as the car slammed into a tree, bringing it to a screeching halt. I laid there at first as blood began to trickle from my head, nose, and mouth. I took off my seat belt and started crawling out of the car, not hearing or seeing anyone around me. I must have crawled for what seemed like an hour before seeing a few lights in the distance. I tried to squint my eyes so I could see what it was but I ended up losing consciousness. I guess I wasn't going anywhere now…but to heaven.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Dark Hero**

When I opened my eyes again, I could hear sirens and people talking about a car accident. I was still laying on the cold ground of the woods, my hair was dampened from some of the blood that had left my head and rain that was slowly coming through the tree tops. I was able to lift my head just enough to look around and see where I was in relation to the accident.

"_Good….I'm further away than I thought." _

I gathered the little bit of strength that I had and got myself up onto my feet. My body ached from the damage I took, but I didn't want these men to find me. In doing so….they would just be sending me back to my uncle, who I was sure would be pissed once he got his hands on me. I didn't look back as I walked through the tall bushes and made my way towards the area where I saw the lights. My ankle hurt like hell and I wondered if it was broken. No matter, I still trucked on like a champion.

It took me a few minutes, bumping into trees and falling a few times just to get to the wooden fence that separated me from a huge grassy plain. I leaned against the fence, feeling dizzy and very exhausted but I knew I couldn't stop yet. I looked out into the distance and saw a really large house just sitting in the middle of the plain. Knowing it was my only chance; I crawled over the fence and began my journey towards the house.

As I got closer, I began to feel almost calm about being there. The wind blew lazily in the atmosphere, while yellow and orange butterflies flew around me. I tried to smile, but it hurt a whole lot. I continued walking until I made it to the gravel driveway that led up to the garage. I wanted to walk a little further but my legs gave out on me. My body crashed into the gravel, feeling so weak. The sun was beginning to peak through the clouds just before I heard the sound of a motorbike.

It got closer and closer just before I realized it was coming up the driveway. I hoped to God that this person didn't run me over. That would have been an awful way to go. Fortunately, the motorbike stopped just behind me. I laid there with tears coming out of my eyes as the bike shut off and a slightly familiar voice rang in my ears.

"What the hell?" said the man, He got off of his bike and walked up to me. My heart rate picked up as his footsteps became louder. I was about to shut my eyes before I saw his large black boot step just above my head followed by the other one. I forced myself to turn slightly just so I could see his face only I was blinded by the sun. I could see that he was wearing black jeans with a white beater that showed off his muscular, tattooed arms.

"Are you alright little one?" he asked before bending down to get a closer look. "You look pretty beaten up."

I looked up at him, "P-please….h-help me…"

Before I knew it, he had scooped me up into his arms and carried me into his garage. I kept my head against his massive chest feeling safe for once in my life. I ended up falling unconscious in his arms after he placed me in one of his trucks. My body was so weak that I was sure I was going to die.

**A few Hours later**

I was really scared when I opened my eyes and I was in the hospital. There was a tube coming from my nose and an IV in my arm. My hair was brushed into a ponytail that hung over my right shoulder and there was bandages on my forehead. I tried wiggling my toes and found that it was difficult to move my left foot. I pulled the covers back and looked at it, seeing that it was wrapped in white tape but it wasn't a cast.

Knock. Knock. Came the sound from the door.

"Miss Crawford?" said the friendly voice of a nurse.

I narrowed my eyes at her as she came in and shut the door. "Whose Miss Crawford?"

She smiled, "Oh we had to give you a false name Angel. The guy that brought you in said that there were bad people looking for you."

I nodded wondering how this man would know that. "Oh…well am I alright?"

She nodded, "Yes, but you're going to need plenty of rest my dear. You suffered quiet a nasty concussion and a fractured ankle. The doctor will be putting a cast on that tomorrow ok?"

I nodded as she recovered my foot with the blanket and then began to check me out.

"So who brought me in?" I asked her. "I feel like I don't even know what's going on."

"Oh I'm not too sure. He's a real handsome fellow though. He's been here everyday since he first brought you in." She said with devious eyes.

I blinked several times, "How long have I been in here?"

"Going on a week dear," she said as she wrote something down on her chart.

I chuckled, "Oh. Well is he here? I'd like to thank him for rescuing me."

"Sure dear, he's in the waiting room right now. I'll go get him for you."

I watched as she left the room with a big smile on her face. Once she was gone, I repositioned myself so that my bed was in a sitting position. I then crossed my fingers together and waited for him to come in.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Come in," I said.

The door cracked open slightly and the guy popped his head in. I immediately recognized him as being the man I had met at the club…the one who gave me all that money.

"Hey there little one, how are you feeling?" he asked as he stepped into the room and shut the door.

I shrugged, "Good I guess…you saved me…"

He smiled, "Not really…you saved yourself by finding me when you did. I can't believe you walked all the way from that wreckage."

I sighed, "Well I had to get away…I couldn't let them find me."

"Why not?" he asked.

I went to explain myself but I found that I really couldn't. "I don't think I want to talk about it actually."

"No problem," he said as he took off his sunglasses and took a seat in the chair next to my bed. "You might want to get some rest girlie. You need it."

I glanced at him, "Ok but first…tell me what your name is?"

"Tell me how old you are first." He said.

I tried to fight off the sudden urge to smile but I did anyway. "I'm 18."

"Just as I thought. Get some sleep Angel."

"Not until you tell me your name." I said once again.

He titled his head to the side, "Interesting. It's Mark."

"Mark…nice name." I said as I got comfortable under the blankets.

He smiled, "Yea if you say so. Now get some rest."

"I will…as long as you stay here." I said.

He nodded, "I'll be right here…Miss Crawford."

I laughed and then yawned as the medicine kicked in. I wondered deeply why my uncle didn't want this guy around me. He seemed real nice to me…


	7. Chapter 7

**Trust? What's That?**

As promised, Mark stayed with me all the way up until it was time for me to leave the hospital. The only issue I had was…not knowing where I was going to go.

"I can't go back home. My uncle will hurt me for sure." I said.

He smirked as he helped me into the wheelchair, "Don't worry, I've got it all taken care of already."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Like I said, don't worry about it. It'll all make sense to you once I get you out of here."

I wasn't sure why Mark didn't make me nervous. I mean the man was taller and more muscular than my uncle or his goonies and he spoke with such an edge in his voice. I swear most people would have trembled to be around him but not me. There was something about him that made me feel somewhat…invincible?

He rolled me out to the back of the hospital where his truck was parked. Once he placed my crutches in the trunk, he helped me into the front passenger seat and then shut the door. I fastened my seatbelt while he got into the driver's side.

"Alright Mark, what's going on?" I asked. "You can't just take me anywhere without some answers."

He looked at me through those dark sunglasses. "Listen Angel. I need you to trust me alright?"

I chuckled, "Sorry, but I don't really trust any man right now."

"Well you better start trusting someone. Remember I'm the one that has you protected right now. Your uncle or those other guys have no clue of your whereabouts."

I sighed and laid my head back against the seat. He turned himself around so he could face me, "I'm sorry this is happening to you Angel, but trust me when I say that I know a lot more about your family than you think. You need to be with me or these guys will track you down and possibly kill you."

"Kill me? Why would they do that?" I asked.

He sighed and started up the truck. "Look, I can't really tell you much until I'm certain you trust me…hey,"

I looked at him seeing the sincerity in his eyes.

"…I'm here to help you Angel. I promise."

I nodded and then looked out of the window as he drove us out of the parking lot.

"Are you hungry?" he asked me.

I was about to say no when my stomach growled. I glanced at him as he laughed.

"Well I guess you are. Do you like anything in particular?" he asked.

I thought about it for a moment. It had been a real long time since I last went out to eat. My uncle had stopped taking me after opening up the club. I sure missed those times…

"How about we get some fast food?" he asked. "We've got a flight to catch anyway."

I looked at him questioningly, "A flight?"

"Yep. I'm taking you out of the state. You'll be safer there."

"Where are we going?" I asked.

He smirked to himself, "It's a surprise. Just trust me on this one."

I nodded as he pulled into the drive-thru of Burger King. While we were placing our orders, I spotted Dave and Ric standing by a truck in a parking lot not far from us. I gasped and sank down in my seat.

"What's the matter?" Mark asked.

I pointed in their direction and he looked out the window.

"Oh…I see. Don't worry we'll be out of here shortly." He said as he pulled around to the next window so we could get our food. I stayed down in my seat until Mark gave me the go ahead to get up.

"Man that was close." I said. "I so can't wait to get out of this town."

He chuckled, "I'm glad to hear that. I've been waiting to get out of here myself."

"Really?" I asked as I pulled out his food and gave it to him. "How come?"

He didn't answer me at first which really irritated me, so I started eating my food.

"I was only in this town to find someone." He said. "Once I found that person, I was supposed to take care of that person for my buddy, but it didn't happen that way."

I finished chewing my sandwich before responding, "What happened to your buddy?"

He glanced at me for a slip second and tightened his grip on the steering wheel. "He…he uh…he died."

I gasped, "Oh I'm so sorry…"

"No it's fine. It happened a long time ago." He said.

I looked away suddenly feeling awful for asking him anything. Then again…this was a curious story unfolding right? I mean I wondered how much he actually knew about me…

I was silent all the way to the airport. Once we got there, he helped me out of the truck and onto my crutches.

"Where are your bags?" I asked him noticing that we both were missing bags.

"They are at my other place, which is where we're going." He said.

I sighed, "Yea but what about me? All of my stuff is at my uncle's."

"Don't worry…I've got it." He said as he helped me into the building. Once we got our tickets, he grabbed us a few snacks and we headed for the plane. I was able to get myself at least halfway up the steps before falling back onto him. I tensed up when he caught me. His arm wrapped around my waist, holding me firmly against him. I looked back at him but his face was blank.

"Sorry…I'm feeling really weak." I told him.

He nodded and asked one of the airplane attendants to carry on our snack bag and the crutches. Once she took them, he lifted me into his arms and took me unto the plane. He seated me next to the window at first but I quickly moved into the other seat.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

I sighed, "I'm afraid of heights."

He took off his sunglasses and stared at me. "Are you kidding me?"

"If I were kidding I would have sat there…"

He sighed and pulled down the blind over the window. "Better?"

I nodded and move back over. He took off his long black trench coat and then sat down next to me. "You're not going to become a pain in my ass are you?" he asked.

I giggled, "I'll try not to…"

"Why don't you tell me more about yourself." He said. "We've got a long flight ahead of us."

"Ok. What do you want to know?" I asked.

He shrugged, "Well you told me your age….how about you tell me how you became a dancer."

I smiled softly and looked away. "My uncle forced me into the business. After graduation I planned on leaving for college in Arizona, but he wouldn't let me leave."

He sighed, "Damn. I'm real sorry you had to go through that."

"It's alright. The entire process made me stronger anyways…if only my parents were still here."

"What happened to them?" he asked.

I closed my eyes and covered my face. "They were murdered….I would have been next but the police got there in time."

"Did they ever say who did it?" he asked, suddenly sounding interested.

I shook my head, "No. They called it a cold case and left it at that…but for some reason I feel like I know who the murders are."

"What do you mean?" he asked as he handed me some pills to take and a juice box.

"I mean….I think the murders were some people who were close to us…someone we trusted." I said.

He smiled slightly, "Well whoever they were, they didn't have the right to take them from us."

"Us?"

He shook his head and cleared his throat, "I meant you. Sorry I haven't gotten any sleep since I took you to the hospital."

I nodded, "Well you'll have plenty of time to sleep on this flight."

"True, take your medicine. I don't want you in any pain or anything."

"Ok." I said before taking them. A few moments after that, the plane took off heading somewhere that I still had no knowledge of.


	8. Chapter 8

**Gentle Touch**

"Angel? Come on girl wake up…you're getting too comfortable." Mark said as I was waking up. I was a little embarrassed when I opened my eyes and saw just what he meant by me getting too comfortable. I was curled up in a little ball with my legs lying in my seat. I didn't know how I did it, but my head found its way to the most unlikely spot…his lap. I quickly sat up making him laugh.

"Oh my goodness Mark I'm so sorry." I said as I covered my mouth.

He laughed, "It's alright I know you were on the meds."

I sighed, "Yea but that was silly of me to lay on you like that. I hope I didn't offend you."

"Now how could you offend me? Any guy that wakes up to a gorgeous woman laying on him wouldn't get offended trust me."

I giggled and moved some of my hair behind my ear. "So are we there yet?"

"Almost. We've got about an hour or so." He told me as he opened a bag of chips. "Here, you better eat something. The doctor says you'll feel real drowsy if you don't eat."

I nodded and took a handful of chips, still feeling a little embarrassed at myself. I remained quiet for the rest of the flight, only looking at him every now and then. He would always smirk at me and I would try to hide my smile. I didn't know what it was about him…somehow I felt so much closer to him already and yet, I barely knew him still.

When the plane landed, he made me get on his back so he could carry me down the steps.

"Come on don't be shy," he said when I hesitated. "I won't let you fall."

I nodded and wrapped my arms around his neck. He reached behind him and grabbed onto my thighs, hoisting me up onto his back. Damn he was strong…or maybe I was just light. Anyways I shut my eyes as he made his way down the steps with me.

"Hey, ease up a bit. What are you trying to do, strangle me?" he said.

I gasped and loosened my grip on his neck. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright…I know you like me." He said sarcastically.

I giggled, "Oh here we go…the ego shows."

He laughed and then placed me down onto the ground. The flight attendant handed me my crutches before we made our way into the airport. Mark gently placed his hand on the small of my back and helped me through the building. His hands were so warm and comforting. They were unlike any other man's hands I had felt before. I tried not to smile as we finally made it to the parking lot, where he helped me into a black pick-up truck.

Once he shut my door, I leaned over and unlocked his door for him. He raised an eyebrow at me before opening the door and hoping in. He glanced at me with a smirk, "No one has ever opened the door for me. What was that all about?"

I shrugged, "I don't know."

"Uh-huh….you must want something."

I giggled, "Well yea I do."

"And that is?"

I sighed, "Food…real food."

He laughed and started up the truck, "Ok I'll get you some food…but first I want something."

"What?" I asked.

He smirked at me again, "I want to know more about you. You seem very different from other women."

I chuckled, "That's what the other dancers said…is that a bad thing?"

He shook his head, "No not at all. I honestly couldn't believe a girl like you was up on that stage."

"And I couldn't believe a man like you was kind enough to try and help me…that was a bold move you know."

"How so?"

I looked away, falling quiet as I thought about the various punishments I had to endure from our customers trying to get me to leave with them. "It was bold because my uncle was watching…he gets really mad when men try to get me to leave that place in any way."

I wasn't sure why, but I felt a little tension in the air once I said that. I glanced out the corner of my eye and saw the blank look on his face. I hated when men gave me that look..i didn't know what he was thinking or how he would react if he knew what had been happening to me.

"Tell me something Angel…what happened after I spoke to you that night?" he asked.

I started twiddling my thumbs, not looking at him at all. "Lots of things…"

He sighed and then decided to pull the truck over. He put it in park and then looked at me. "Take off your jacket."

I looked at him, "What? Why?"

"Just do it…"

I hesitated for a moment before opening the zipper to my cotton jacket. I then slowly pulled it off, revealing the bruises on my shoulders. He gently reached over and touched the bruises shaking his head as he did so.

"Face the window." He told me.

I closed my eyes knowing what he was doing. I slowly turned around and moved my hair out of the way, placing it over my shoulder. He gently reached for the bottom of shirt and pulled it up to my shoulders. I held still waiting for him to possibly hit me for not telling him this information…but no hit came. Instead, I felt his warm fingers gently run over the bruises. I instantly relaxed but at the same time…cried.

"I can't believe he would do this to you. Let alone let his goon squad put their hands on you…" he said before putting my shirt back down. I put my jacket back on and then wiped my tears from my face.

"You must think I'm an idiot for not running from him sooner." I said.

He shook his head, "No not at all…you can't help that you were scared Angel."

I sniffled, "Yea but-"

"-Listen to me,"

I looked at him as he took off his sunglasses. It was the first time that I noticed how green his eyes truly were. Though he was a much bigger guy than others, I could see that somewhere in his soul he cared for me and what I went through.

"I know what it's like to be scared and all alone for years on end." He said.

"Really?" I asked, "What happened to you?"

He sighed and restarted the truck, "My parents died in a fire when I was four, and my brother, Glenn and I went to stay with a woman named Margaret."

I turned my body to face him, listening intently. The tone of his voice still soothed every part of me, keeping me focused on him.

"Things were good for about a year, until she had Glenn sent away. I guess she thought he and I were up to no good together or something,"

"I'm sorry to hear that." I said. "Did you ever find him again after that?"

He shook his head, "I tried to but she wouldn't let me…that's when the abuse started. Not only would she force me to do all the house work, but she never let me go to school, she called me names every day, and worst of all she beat me for almost everything I did."

My heart ached upon hearing that. Visions of my uncle holding me down while the others lashed me with belts, invaded my mind.

"It's gets better though…I met my buddy." He said. "He moved in next door with his girlfriend and brother when I was ten."

"How old was your buddy?" I asked.

He chuckled, "Twenty. They had a baby girl with them and everything….I loved babysitting her."

I smiled to myself, "You must love kids."

"Oh I do…I was just upset when I ended up having to leave when the girl was about three. Margaret moved us out to Texas but I kept in touch with my buddy. He sent me pictures of his daughter every year up until she turned 13."

"Why did he stop then?" I asked.

He sighed, "Remember? I told you he died."

"Oh yea, well what about his girlfriend? Did she die too?" I asked.

He nodded slowly. "Yea. She died the same night that he did."

"Oh my goodness, how sad." I told him as I covered my mouth. "You must have been devastated when you heard the news."

"I was more than devastated…I was irate." He said as we slowly approached a nice neighborhood.

"What ever happened to the daughter?" I asked. "I hope she's ok."

He smirked to himself, "Oh she's fine now. I'd actually say she's in good hands."

I nodded, "Good…oh my gosh is this your house!"

We had pulled in through a gate and drove up a cobblestone driveway to a large white house that reminded me a lot of a castle. Once he had the truck in park, I rolled down the window and gazed in awe at the house.

"Mark it's so big!" I said. "How did you afford all of this?"

He chuckled, "Well my buddy left me a few things when he died, and this place was one of those things. Come on I'll show you around."

I nodded as he hopped out of the truck and came around to help me out. This place was magnicifent, with marble floors leading up to a semi-spiral staircase. There was a huge living room area completely furnished with a couch, love seat, and a flat screen TV. The kitchen was just as big, with a stainless steel stove top in the middle of the room and a matching refridgerator directly behind it. The cabinets on the wall were made of polished wood along with the ones near the floor.

"Wow…now I can practice my cooking." I said.

He raised an eyebrow at me. "You can cook?"

I nodded, "Yea…I've always wanted to be a caterer but Randy never let me go to school for it."

"That pig…he had no right to do that to you." He said. "Just for that I should have blew his little club up."

I giggled, "Wow."

Once he finished showing me the rest of the place, he took me to my new bedroom with was definitely big enough for a princess, and let me get some rest. I knew that he and I were really going to get along.


	9. Chapter 9

**Readers:**I need some good feedback from you guys so please feel free to give me a few pointers on this story =) Anyways Read and Review!

**Wish Come True**

During that first week of being in the house, I found myself really loving the new atmosphere. It was so much different from living with my hot headed uncle and his goonies, and on top of that, I wore a smile on my face every day now.

Mark and I were starting to become good friends as well. Not only did he take me shopping for some new clothes and other girl products, but he was starting to show me an even more lovable side of him.

"Uh…black," he said one afternoon. We were out in his backyard just talking and enjoying each other's company. I was sitting on a blanket underneath a big oak tree while he was up lifting weights. I had to be honest; I was getting a little hot just watching his body glisten with sweat. He had the perfect body to go along with that massive ego of his. "That's always been my favorite color."

"Oh…" I said.

"How about yours?" he asked.

I smiled, "Guess."

He smiled and lifted his weight again, "Lilac."

I gasped, "Oh my gosh how did you know that?"

He sat down his weight and wiped his forehead with a towel. "I really don't know, I guess I can see you as someone who would really like that color."

"Well you thought correctly." I said before leaning back against the tree. The minute my back touched it, I felt some pain from the bruises. I winced and groaned while sitting back up. "Ow.."

"Are you alright?" he asked.

I sighed, "I don't know..these bruises have been hurting lately."

"Do you sleep on your back?" he asked.

"Most of the time." I said.

He shook his head, "That's why Angel. Here, let's go in the house so I can put some ointment on them."

I nodded as he came over and helped me up onto my feet. He then gave me the crutches and we headed into the house. He had me sit in the living room and wait while he went to get the ointment. While he was gone, I spotted an old photo album sitting under the coffee table.

"Hm…odd place for a photo album…I wonder what's in it." I said before reaching down and picking it up. I listened for Mark before deciding it was safe to open it. A smile crept onto my face upon seeing Mark as a child. He was so cute with his natural red hair shining on his head and those same green eyes trapping my sight. As I kept turning the pages, I saw a picture with him and a boy I assumed to be his brother Glenn. He really didn't look anything like him except the fact that they were the same height.

A few pages later, I saw a picture that I couldn't exactly explain…Mark was in the photo, standing next to two people...a man and a woman I knew to be my parents. I shook my head in confusion and turned the page, only to see Mark holding a baby in his arms. She was at least two with light brown hair and hazel eyes. They were smiling at each other…

"Hey…did you find something?" Mark asked, startling me.

I gasped and looked back at him, "Um…yea…I don't understand…"

He walked around the couch and sat down next to me. I turned the page and saw several more pictures, starting with one I definitely knew to be me in first grade. I looked at each picture of myself as I got older, and as he said…the last one of me was when I was thirteen.

"My father…he was your buddy?" I asked.

He nodded, "Yes he was. He actually helped me become a stronger person." He told me.

"So…my parents asked you to take care of me?"

He nodded, "Yes but by the time I came for you, your uncle had already claimed custody over you. "

"And you let him take me?" I asked suddenly feeling hurt.

"It wasn't like that Angel. Randy kept giving me false stories of where you were anytime I asked about you. I wasn't too sure why he was keeping you away from me until I heard more details behind your parent's murder."

"More details? Like what?" I asked.

He sighed, "The police did some research on you parent's history particularly your mom…it turns out that she's actually the queen of entire country."

My eyes widened, "What? Are you serious?"

He nodded, "I'm dead serious Angel. You mom was the queen of England…but I'm not certain why she came here or how she ended up with your dad."

"Wow…that's so weird…wouldn't that make me a princess?" I asked.

He smiled, "It sure would."

I sighed and closed the photo album. "Those men killed my parents…I want to know why. I also want to know why my uncle's behavior towards me has changed so much. Clearly there are a few things I don't know that he does."

"Why do you say that?"

I gritted my teeth, "He's trying to marry me."

Once again, Mark tensed up a little, giving me that blank stare that simply drove me nuts. "Clearly he has a death wish if he thinks I'm going to let that happen."

I smiled at him, "So protective, I love that."

He chuckled, "Well I've got to be. After all…I kind of am your Godfather if you think about it."

"True."

We stared into each other's eyes for a moment before he said anything else. "Such beauty you have….Your mom definitely chose the right name when you were born…"

I blushed and then looked away, "I'm not that beautiful anymore…my uncle made sure of that when he bruised my body."

He shook his head, "No Angel. Even with the bruises he could never take the beauty from your eyes."

"Thank you Mark, that's so sweet." I said.

"I do what I can," he said. "Now…turn around so I can put on this ointment."

I nodded and turned around, lifting my shirt as I did so. "You know Mark…we should try and figure this all out together."

"I was thinking the same thing," he said as he rubbed his palms together and then gently massaged the ointment into my back. I closed my eyes as the sweet scent of vanilla filled my nose and the warm sensation from his hands relaxed my muscles. This was just what I needed to ease the emotional pain I was dealing with. His hands glided over my skin softly not causing me any pain whatsoever. I was fighting against the urge to moan but it was a little tough. He chuckled when a few of them escaped my throat.

"It's alright to do that you know…it would definitely tell me if it's hurting you or not." He said.

I giggled and picked up a pillow from the other end of the couch. I laid my head down on it and closed my eyes while he continued the massage.

Within several days, my back was pretty much cleared up and I was finally able to start walking with a boot on. It was hard at first but, Mark helped me out a lot with that.

"Come on you can do it." He said from one side of the hall.

I sighed as I tried to take a step forward. The boot was a little heavy but I was able to move it along. As I made my way towards him, I began to wonder if he knew it was my birthday. He hadn't mentioned anything all day which made me certain he didn't know about it.

"That a girl, keep coming." He said. "You're almost there."

I smiled and took a few more steps before I stumbled right into his arms. We both laughed as he took my hands and stood me up.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

I nodded and moved some of my hair behind my ear.

"Ok good. Come on let's go eat dinner." He said before taking me to the kitchen.

"Can I cook today?" I asked. "I've been dying to lately."

He laughed, "What's wrong with my cooking?"

"Nothing I just want a chance to improve my skills." I said.

He smiled, "Of course you can."

I smiled and then went to work looking for everything I needed. He stayed next to me, just in case I stumbled or something. I pulled out some steak, broccoli, and macaroni and cheese. He watched me closely as I made the food, every now and then asking me a few questions about my technique. When I was finally done with the food, we went to the dining room and ate together.

"Damn girl, you've got some skills." He said. "Who taught you how to cook?"

"I taught myself. Since my uncle refused to let me go to school I just went to the library and read books about it all the time."

"Nice. I think you'd make a great caterer Angel." He said.

I blushed, "Thanks."

"Maybe when all of this blows over I'll see about getting you into college." He said.

"Really? You would let me do that?"

He chuckled. "I would let you do whatever your heart desires. It's your life not mine."

I looked down at my plate, "Well what if I like having you in my life?"

He took a bite of his steak and then smiled, "Then I would be there for you."

I couldn't help but smile, it was so nice having someone in my life like him.

"I'll be back. I have an idea for desert." He said as he left the table and went to the kitchen. I was shocked when he returned holding a big birthday cake with a candle shaped like the number 19. He started singing happy birthday as he approached the table and sat it down in front of me.

"Oh my goodness…" I said feeling so embarrassed but shocked at the same time. "I can't believe you remembered."

"Yea well it was hard to forget." He said. "Make a good wish now."

I smiled at him before closing my eyes and thinking of a good wish. _"__I__wish__Mark__and__I__could__become__more__than__friends.__" _

Once I said that to myself I blew out the candle and Mark clapped.

After dinner we headed up the steps so we could get ready for bed. Before heading to my bedroom I gave him a hug and thanked him for the cake.

"No problem sweetie."

I smiled and then turned to go into my bedroom before he reached out and lightly grabbed my arm. "Hey…"

I looked back at him, "Yes?"

"I was thinking about doing some more research tomorrow on your parents…did you want to come with me?"

I nodded with a smile. "Sure."

"Ok."

I smiled at him before going into my room. I brushed my hair up into a bun and then stripped out of my clothes and put on a robe. Just as I got up to go to the bathroom, I heard a knock at my door.

"Come in." I said as I tightened the straps on my robe.

Mark opened the door and walked straight up to me with this look I didn't quite understand at first. Then without warning he grabbed my head gently and pressed his lips against mine. I was a little taken off guard but…I didn't break this moment between us. I closed my eyes and moaned as he deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue into my mouth. I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling myself closer to him. I didn't want this to end at all…it was the first time I was kissed like this. His lips were just as smooth as they looked and very dominating. I wasn't going to stop him until his hands began to travel down to my body and began trying to open my robe.

"Um….Mark wait. I can't." I said. "I'm not ready."

He smirked, "It's alright. I won't rush you ok?"

I bit my bottom lip and kissed him again.

"Get some sleep ok?" he said.

I nodded and then hugged him close. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight sweetie." He said before kissing me once more and then leaving the room. I ended up going to bed that night feeling ten times happier than I did before.


	10. Chapter 10

**New Plan**

The following day, I got up extra early so I could make Mark some breakfast. As I did that, I spent time looking at the police report from the night my parents died. I went over it several times, making myself so frustrated because I couldn't find anything abnormal about it….well besides the fact that the police never found the three men who did this to them. I just had no idea how they could have gotten away so fast.

"Something smells good down here," Mark said as he came around the corner.

I smiled at him, "Yea, I figured you wanted some breakfast so I cooked."

He smirked and walked over to me. I turned myself around just as he lifted my chin and kissed me gently on the lips. "Thanks sweetie,"

"You're welcome," I said before he walked around me to make himself a plate. I then turned back towards the laptop so I could finish going over the report.

"What are you looking at?" he asked me.

I sighed, "The police report from the night my parents died."

"Ah…did you find anything that stands out yet?" he asked as he took a seat next to me.

"Not really, just that they never caught those men…it's weird."

He took a bite of his food and then asked, "What's weird about it?"

"the police arrived almost two seconds after they killed my mom. I heard them." I said.

He nodded, "You've got a point there."

I looked back at the report before something came to mind. "Hey Mark..whatever happened to my parent's will?"

He shrugged, "I didn't think they had one."

I chuckled, "Hello…they had to of had one if you got this house and some money."

He stopped chewing his food for a moment, "True…I do have a letter from your father."

"Can I see it?" I asked.

He nodded and then got up from the table to go find it. Within a few minutes he was back with the letter. I looked at it closely knowing immediately that something was wrong with it.

"Mark…this isn't from my father." I said.

He raised an eyebrow at me, "What are you talking about?"

"This letter isn't from my dad I know it." I said. "He doesn't write like this."

Mark glanced at it and then left the table again. When he came back, he had the photo album with my pictures in it. He opened it up and pulled out a picture of me and turned it over. On the back was my name, grade, and age, written in my father's hand writing.

"Do you know what this means?" I asked.

He nodded, "I sure do…we've got to get out of here and fast. Whoever told me this place was mine, also knows I would have brought you here."

Just as he said that we heard a few windows shatter from the next room and the sound of men climbing in through the windows.

"Oh shit." Mark said before picking me up into his arms and running me to the back of the house.

"Mark what's happening!" I asked, fighting back tears.

He didn't answer me until we reached the back door. He sat me down, leaning my back against the wall. "We have to go…I think your uncle sent a few friends to come and get you back."

I watched as he kicked the door open and then picked me up again. "I refuse to let him take you!"

I held onto him tightly as he carried me to the garage and put me inside of his black pick-up truck. Just as he was about to get in the truck, we heard an explosion from inside the house. It shook the entire area, making Mark fall and hit his head on the ground.

"Mark! Oh no are you ok?" I yelled.

He started to get up but then a big guy in all black came out of nowhere and kicked him in the side. I screamed and locked my door just as another guy tried to open it.

"Mark please get up!" I screamed. "Stay away from me!"

The guy finally stopped trying to pry my door open and walked to the back of the garage. I watched him from the window as the other guy kept fighting with Mark, who had finally gotten up. I thought I was safe for now until the other guy came back holding a set of vice grips. I ducked just as he swung them and broke my window open. He then reached into the truck and tried to pull me out but I kept slapping him in the face.

"Come to papa you little wench! Your uncle has been missing you dearly."

When he said that, I found the strength to sock him right in his face. He released me and ended up backing into Mark who grabbed him and slammed him against the wall.

"Wrong girl jackass!" Mark yelled before knocking him out cold.

I didn't know what it was about watching him do that, but it made my heart smile.

"Are you ok?" he asked me as he helped me back into the truck.

I nodded and then watched him get into the driver's side and start the truck. We hauled ass getting away from the house, heading towards the highway.

"Where are we going?" I asked him.

He sighed, "We're heading back to your hometown. We need to see more of the crime scene where your parents were killed."

I shivered just thinking about that place. "Why."

He glanced at me and then took my hand into his, "I know you don't want to Angel. But we have to figure out why your uncle wants you so bad. He obviously doesn't love you like he should so…there has to be more to it."

I nodded, "Ok. So you think my parent's had a will that no one knew about."

"Yes and we're going to find it before your uncle does."

I smiled at him loving how determined he was to help me solve this mystery once and for all. A frown soon followed once I realized that his head was bleeding. I looked at his face and noticed that he was having trouble keeping his eyes open.

"Mark we have to find somewhere to stop." I said. "I have to clean that wound, you're losing too much blood."

He glanced at me, "I'm fine Angel."

I shook my head, "No you're not. Please stop at a hotel or something so we can get you some help."

"Alright."

We ended up stopping at a hotel just off the exit from the highway. He parked in the back so no one would spot his truck.

"Do you have any money on you?" I asked him.

He shook his head, "I don't think so."

I sighed, "It's fine, I do."

"How?"

I reached into my bra and pulled out my bank card. "I never leave the house without this."

He chuckled at me before we got out of the truck and headed inside. I got a big first aid kit from the front desk and paid for a four day stay.

"Why so long Angel?" he asked as I helped him lay down on the bed. "I have to get you out of here."

"Shh." I said as I pressed my finger to his lips. "We're safe here trust me. Just relax so I can clean this wound for you."

He nodded and closed his eyes while I went to work cleaning his wound. I gently dabbed it with some water mixed with medicine, stopping the bleeding long enough for me to stitch him up. He ended up falling asleep which was kind of cute to watch. I sat there admiring how the light hit his face well enough to make him look like a prince. I gently caressed his cheek with my thumb before lightly kissing his lips.

"I like you Mark…but I don't want to see you get hurt over me again." I said.

It was then that I decided to continue on without him. I quietly got his car keys and slipped out of the room. I knew it was going to be hard to drive so I planned on stopping at the airport and leaving from there. As I made my way there, I began to wonder if doing this would anger him. I knew he liked me but…there was no way I was going to let him suffer over me. Within those next thirty minutes I was on a plane going back to my hometown.


	11. Chapter 11

**Rescued**

When I arrived back in my hometown I wasn't all that certain of what to do first. Sure I needed to get somewhere safe just so I didn't get caught by my uncle or his goonies, but I had no clue of where to go. I stayed in the bathroom of the airport thinking about it before I came to a conclusion. I pulled out my cell phone and called a cab to take me to a hotel.

Once I paid for a room I sat down and thought about my plan. I had to go back to my old house…back to the place where this nightmare began. I sighed to myself as the memories of that night started to cloud my mind. I remembered being so scared, so alone…the very feelings I was feeling now. Boy I wished Mark was with me right now

"_Oh__Mark__…__please__don__'__t__be__mad__at__me.__" _I said as I laid back onto the bed. I must have laid there for hours before it fell dark and I decided to head to my old house. I looked through the closet and found a black hoodie to wear. After slipping it on, I called another cab and had him take me to that neighborhood. I had to mentally prepare myself to go into that place. It had been so long since the last time I was there…

When I got out of the cab, I was only up the street from my old house. I put the hood up over my head and pulled the strings tight before slowly walking down the street. As I walked passed all the other houses I began to see myself as a young girl again. I remembered walking up the street to catch the bus, giggling with my friends, and spying on cute boys. I sighed to myself thinking, "Man those were good times."

I finally came up on my house a few moments later. There was still police tape surrounding the building along with a cold chill in the air. I stared at the house, still seeing memories of my time being there. I saw my father sitting on the porch reading his paper and my mom watering flowers in the front yard. I always sat on the steps and read a book while listening to them talk…

A tear fell from my eye before I finally decided to go in. I opened the door to the fence and walked up onto the porch. I didn't notice before but It was abnormally quiet around here. I looked back out at the street and neighboring houses but didn't see anyone in sight. Finally, I took a deep breath and touched the doorknob. I was real determined to go in until I heard something that scared the living daylights out of me.

Just in my left ear, was a whisper from a soft voice. "_Don__'__t__go__in__…"_

I gasped and backed off of the door before looking around to see if anyone was there. To my surprise, I saw a woman standing on the walkway that led up to the porch. A chill ran down my spine as I took a few steps towards her to see who she was, but she vanished. I then heard the voice of a male coming from the area where my father used to read his papers.

"_It__'__s__a__trap__…__don__'__t__go__in__…" _he said.

I shivered slightly when I looked and saw a man standing there before he vanished. Now I was scared…I quickly ran from the porch hoping to get out of this place and return with Mark, but…BOOM!

An explosion from the house sent me flying through the gate. When I landed, I curled up into a ball and waited for the debris to settle before looking up to see what happened. To my horror, the house was engulfed in flames, and was falling apart rapidly. I coughed a few times before getting up and heading down the street. A few fire trucks rode passed me as I walked away but I didn't bother to look back. Suddenly out of nowhere I hear a few guys running up behind me.

"There she is! Grab her!"

I recognized Dave's voice and quickly started walking faster. The boot on my foot made it so hard to run so…the men caught me quickly. Dave knocked me to the ground and then rolled me over onto my back.

"Well hello there girlie…welcome back." He said. "I promise if the boss punishes you the way he says he will…I'll be extra rough on ya."

I gasped and then kicked him in his nuts making him scream in pain. One of the other guys yanked me up off the ground and slammed me against a telephone pole. "Bitch! You better behave if you know what's good for you!"

Just as he said that, I saw a bright light shine in his face from behind me. Soon after I heard the screeching of wheels and a door open up.

"You guys wanna dance?"

I gasped when I heard Mark's voice from behind me just as the others went to fight him. I fell to the ground and watched as they all took him on. He ended up making them all look like complete garbage before Dave decided to pick me up and held a gun to my head.

"Stay back, or I'll waste this broad."

Mark chuckled, "You won't do that, not if your boss wants her so badly."

"That might be true…but I promise you that if you take another step…I'll-," Before he could finish his words, something hit him in the back of the head and he collapsed. I looked down at him and saw something familiar sticking out the back of his head…a pink dart. I then looked at Mark who quickly walked up to me, scooped me up and then put me in his truck. I sat there in silence as he got into the truck and drove us down to the hotel where I was staying. When we reached the parking lot, he turned off the truck and then sat there looking out the windshield. I didn't say anything knowing he was probably mad at me.

"Why did you leave like that?" he asked me after five minutes. "Do you realize you could have been killed or tortured tonight?"

I sighed, "Yes…but I had my reasons for leaving."

He sighed, "Is it because you don't trust me?"

"Of course not,"

"Then what was it?" he snapped, finally looking at me.

I fell silent not liking the sight I was seeing. He looked so angry and worried that I instantly felt horrible about leaving. I looked down into my lap and began to cry. "I'm sorry Mark…I just didn't want to see you get hurt all because of me. It isn't fair."

He was quiet for a moment before speaking softly, "Angel…I'm doing this for your father and mother…and…" He reached over and turned my head so that I was facing him. "…I'm doing this because I deeply and truly care about you."

I sniffled and wiped my eyes. "I know and I care about you too."

"Then let me be there for you. I can't promise you that I won't get hurt but, I will promise that you'll be happy when this is all over."

I nodded before hugging him. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright sweetie…let's head inside so we can rest."

I nodded and hopped out of the truck slowly. He scooped me up into his arms once he got out, and carried me to the room. He sat me down on the bed when we got inside, and then went to run me some bath water. I took my time taking off my shoe and brushing my hair up into a bun while he was gone. Once he came back, he helped me into the bathroom.

"Do you need help with anything?" he asked.

I thought about it for a moment, "Um, yea…with my pants."

He nodded and waited for me to pull them down so he could get them off from around my boot.

"Are you going to need help with your underwear too?" he asked deviously.

I blushed knowing I was going to need the help. Getting them on alone was like hell. As he helped me with those I took off my tops, covering my breasts up with a towel.

"Ok…I'll be out there if you need anything else." He said.

I nodded and then realized that I didn't really want him out of my sight at the moment. "Actually…can you stay in here with me?"

He looked at me from over his shoulder. "Are you sure?"

I nodded, "Yea, I'll just pull the curtain while I'm washing."

"Alright." He said as he took a seat on the toilet and faced the door until I was in the tub.

"So tell me something Mark…how did you find me so fast?" I asked.

He chuckled, "I planted a locater chip in your boot. When I woke up and checked out my GPS, it told me exactly where you were."

"Oh…so what are we going to do now that the house is destroyed? We won't be able to find much in the debris."

He sighed, "True…that's why we're going to England."

I stopped washing my arm and peeked out of the curtain at him. "what?"

"Once your leg is completely healed, we'll be heading there. For now we need to get you up to speed." He told me.

I nodded and then continued bathing myself. When I was done, he helped me get dressed and then we headed to bed for the night. It felt so nice to be back in the safety of his arms and I planned on keeping it that way.


	12. Chapter 12

**Love is in the Air**

I wasn't too certain how long it was going to take before my leg was completely healed, but during that time, Mark and I took refuge in an apartment just outside of my hometown. It was really tense being around him after I left him last time. I still felt horrible about the situation and even more so once he started waking up in the middle of the night just to see if I was still in the bedroom. I was irritated about it at first but, soon I began to realize that this man was truly going out of his way to protect me…something no one has ever done for me.

We stayed in that apartment for nearly six and a half weeks before I was able to start walking without the boot. It felt funny at first to walk but I got comfortable after a few days. Mark was so patient with me and kind enough to guide me every step of the way. Soon, I began to feel very different about him. It wasn't just a usual crush you know? It was something else….something I hadn't felt before.

The night before we left to head to England I decided to talk to him about it. I was nervous as hell but I needed to get it off my chest.

"Hey Mark can we talk?" I asked him as I walked out to the living room, brushing my hair in the process.

He looked up from the laptop and nodded, "of course,"

I sat down on the couch Indian style and stared at him with a soft smile. "I was just wondering…are you still mad at me for leaving before?"

"Not really, why?" he asked.

I sighed, "Well…I've noticed that you've been a lot more watchful of me lately and I was just curious about it."

He smirked, "I'm not mad but I am worried that you'll pull that shit again. You have no idea how scared I was when I woke up and you were missing."

I looked down at my lap as my feelings began to surface.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

I tried hard to fight off the smile but my heart simply wouldn't allow me to. "You know Mark…it's nice to know that you really care that much. I haven't had anyone in my life to care for me the way my parents did and it feels…"

"…different?" he said as he got up and then sat down next to me.

I nodded, still hiding my face from him. My body instantly relaxed when he started rubbing my back.

"I know how you feel about me Angel, and trust me…I feel the same way about you." He said.

I smirked, "Really?"

"Yes ma'am." He said as he reached for my hand and then gently kissed it. "I'm just waiting on you to completely let me into your heart."

I smiled at him, "I will someday. I just don't know when."

He chuckled, "Well I'm not in any rush. Besides, I enjoy just spending time trying to get to know you. You're a very complex girl with a radiant personality and an unspeakable beauty I've never seen in any other girl."

I blushed, "Your just saying that."

"Believe me I'm not. I mean everything I'm saying to you."

I sighed, "Alright then."

He smiled and then bent down and kissed my lips. When he pulled away I smiled at him and then gave him a hug.

"Thank you so much for being here Mark. You're like the best friend I never had."

He nodded, "Of course."

I smiled and kissed him again before heading off to bed for the night. While I slept I ended up having a nightmare about being back at my house and walking in to see my uncle dressed in a tux waiting for me at the end of this long aisle that wasn't supposed to be in my house. The door slammed shut behind me and my clothes had changed into an all white strapless ball gown. My hair was down in curls with diamond clips holding some of it back.

"Come on Angel…it's time for us to complete your destiny." My uncle said. "Come to me honey."

I didn't want to go to him but the floor under me started moving…pulling me towards him anyways. I tried to fight against it but I couldn't. When I reached him, he grabbed me and then made me face the priest who was Ric. He said the vows at a fast pace not even hearing me when I said no to being my uncle's wife. When he pronounced us husband and wife I started screaming when he tried to kiss me.

"Don't be like that Angel…we're all going to take go care of you…" he said as Dave, Hunter, and Ric started laughing together. I started screaming again as the four of them raised daggers above their heads. Just as they were about to stab me, I heard Mark yelling my name.

"Angel! Angel wake up! It's just a dream!" he said before I popped my eyes open.

I sat up and immediately started crying into his chest. He held me close and rocked me until I was able to fall back into a deep sleep. I couldn't believe that nightmare I had.

The next morning we got up early and headed to the airport. Luck for us, Mark was able to get us a private jet that had a large bed inside along with a flat screen TV, a small bathroom complete with a shower, and enough food to last us 16 hours. Can you believe that? A sixteen hour flight!

"Oh stop your whining." He told me once the plane took off. "You never complained about spending time with me before."

I laughed, "Mark I don't have an issue being stuck with you it's just that you know I have a fear of heights, on top of that I'm nervous as hell about meeting my royal subjects, and did I mention I was afraid of heights? That's so much to-"

I didn't get a chance to finish my sentence since Mark felt the need to shut me up with his lips pressing against mine. It certainly took my mind off of things for a moment.

"Better?" he asked once he pulled away.

I nodded slowly making him laugh. He then went to every window and pulled down the small blinds so I couldn't see outside. I relaxed and sat down on the bed, taking my shoes off. I then got up and changed into a pair of shorts and a beater. It was kind of hot on the jet and I needed to be comfortable.

"Are you tired?" he asked as he took off his black boots and his vest.

I shook my head, "Not really but I do feel like laying down."

He nodded and then patted the spot next to him. "Come lay down with me."

I looked at him, "What?"

"Come here."

I hesitated at first since we had never lain in the bed together before. He normally let me have the bed and would sleep somewhere else, but now I could see that there wasn't anywhere for him to go.

"Don't be shy Angel, I won't bite you." He teased.

I giggled and crawled up to him. I then laid down on my back as he laid on his side and looked at me. The bed was so comfortable and being next to him only made it that much better. We held each other's gaze for a moment before starting to kiss passionately. I wasn't sure what was happening to me at that point, but I was totally ready to give him more of me. As I kissed him, I wrapped my arms around his neck and gently tugged him so he was on top of me. Once I did that, he kissed me a little more roughly and began to rub my body in different areas. At one point I felt his hard erection rub against my vagina. I moaned a little, sending him the message that I was ready to go further.

I guess he got the message because he stopped kissing me and took his black beater off. I bit my bottom lip and ran my hands all over his ripped torso. He then bent down and reclaimed my lips before whispering into my ear, "Are you sure you're ready?"

I nodded without hesitation. "I want you so bad Mark…please take me before someone who doesn't deserve it does."

He kissed me softly and then began to kiss and suck my neck on the side. "As you wish…my love."

I smiled and moaned as he lifted me up and took off my shirt and bra. Time seemed to slow itself down as he took his time playing with my breasts and working off the rest of my clothes. By then, he had me completely soaked from tasting my sweet spot and fingering me. That had hurt at first, but not as much once he began to work his fingers inside of me. I was totally lost in heaven letting him be in complete control of my body. Once he was out of his own clothing, he turned off the lights and then got into bed with me. We shared more kisses before he got himself positioned over me.

"Spread those legs some more baby." He whispered as the tip of his penis pressed right against my opening. I kept my eyes on his as I opened up my legs as far as they would go and then waited for him to penetrate me. He brought his lips back down to mine, sharing one final kiss before slowly pressing inside of me. I closed my eyes and gasped, holding onto his shoulders tightly as he claimed me as his. When I opened my eyes and took a breath, his eyes were still on me. It wasn't until I moaned softly that he began to slowly move in and out of me. It was hurting at first, but slowly the pain became pure pleasure that had my eyes rolling to the back of my head. He kissed my neck a few times as I moaned into his ear and moved my hands so that they rested on his back.

"Oh my God…" I said as he started to pick up the pace a little.

He kissed my lips firmly, nibbling on my bottom lip before he pulled away. I had never felt something so incredible in my entire life, this man definitely had skills.

A few moments later, he moved into more of a push-up position, placing his hands on either side of my head. I moved my hands down to his sides just before he began pumping himself mercilessly inside of me. Our bed squeaked madly as I cried out nice and loud. He was hitting my spot dead on making me lose my mind. I closed my eyes and grabbed my breasts, not able to control myself anymore.

"_Oh__Mark__…__harder,__please__…" _I moaned.

"Are you sure you can handle it?" he asked.

I nodded and he stopped and told me to get on my knees. I did as he said, and got on my knees. I then bent over and placed my hands on the wall. I moaned as he slid his penis back inside of me, this time going all the way in. He grabbed my hips and then roughly pumped himself inside of me. I moaned over and over again as his body slammed against mine, filling me with so much pleasure.

"_What__'__s__my__name__baby?__" _he asked me.

"_Mark,__" _I moaned.

He pumped a little harder, _"__Louder,__"_

"_MARK!__" _I yelled as my climax slowly started to build.

He then stopped and laid me on my back once more. He lifted one of my legs up to his shoulder and screwed my brains out.

"_Oh__Mark__that__'__s__feels__good__…" _ I yelled. _"__I__love__you__baby.__" _

"_I__love__you__too,__" _he said as sweat ran down his face.

We started moaning together, though I was actually squealing by now, until we finally climaxed together. That very moment I knew that Mark was the one for me.


	13. Chapter 13

**Deep Passion**

Mark and I laid wrapped in each other's arms for nearly two hours after making love. I had fallen asleep soon after, not having one bad dream. When I opened my eyes again, he wasn't in the bed with me anymore. I sat up, holding the sheets against my body, and looked around.

"It's alright Angel, I'm here." He said.

I looked in the direction of his voice and saw him leaning in the doorframe of the small bathroom. He was wearing his black jeans and had his arms folded over his chest.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

I shrugged, "A little sore, but I'm alright."

He nodded and then walked over to me and sat down on the bed. Something about the way he looked told me he was in deep thought about something.

"Mark? Is something wrong?" I asked as I reached out and touched his shoulder. "You can tell me."

He sighed and then looked at me, "Can I be honest with you about something?"

I nodded, "Of course."

He turned his body so that he was facing me and took my hands into his own. "Angel, I'm scared for you. I've come so close to losing you twice…I don't want there to be a third time."

I dropped my gaze from him, "I know what you mean, but I have to find out what really happened to my parents Mark. This is a dangerous mission I know, but we're in this together."

He smiled at me, "True."

"Besides…if it wasn't for you, I'd probably be a married woman right now."

He chuckled, "That's true too…"

I moved closer to him and kissed his lips. "You've been a great protector Mark. Don't doubt yourself ok?"

He touched the side of my face, "Ok Angel."

We shared one more kiss before he took my hand and guided me to the bathroom. "What do you say we grab a shower huh?"

I nodded and dropped my sheets, showing off my bare form to him. He chuckled and then pulled me into the bathroom with him. "You know what happens to naughty girls don't you?"

I giggled, "Not really…what?"

He closed the door to the bathroom and then dropped his pants. "They get punished…"

I bit my bottom lip before he pulled me close and kissed me. Slowly he pushed me into the shower and shut the door behind him. Slowly he reached over and turned on the shower, covering us in a blanket of warm water. I wrapped my arms around his neck and closed my eyes as he kissed my lips, neck, and finally each of my breasts.

"You're incredibly beautiful Angel." He whispered as he turned me around to face the wall. He then grabbed a sponge and squeezed some mango shower gel onto it. I moved my hair out of the way so he could fully bathe my back and shoulders. Gently he cleaned my back, not missing a spot on me. Once he washed my butt, he asked me to spread my legs. I did as he asked and he reached between my legs with the sponge and began washing my sore spot. I closed my eyes as he gently washed me down. Though I was sore, it felt real nice.

The experience only got better when he dropped the sponge and slid his finger up inside of me. I moaned and squeezed my muscle around it and he began to screw me with it. I bent over a little so he could gain more access to it. He started off slow before putting a second finger inside of me and going a little faster. I moaned a little louder, "Oh yea…"

He suddenly stopped and then grabbed my hips. Knowing what was coming next, I spread my legs a little more and waited for him. Once he slid his penis inside of me, I tossed my head back and moaned his name. Roughly he started pumping himself inside of me, making his balls smack against my body. I could barely make a noise at this point and when I did make a noise, he just slapped my butt. His penis felt so good inside of my body.

After a few moments, he stopped and then sat down on the floor of the shower. He then had me sit down on top of him facing the shower. He slid his penis inside of me and held my legs open so that the water from the shower hit my clit dead on. I wasn't sure how he did it, but he started thrusting his hips, bouncing my body up and down on his penis. I damn near screamed at the amount of pleasure I was feeling from this.

"Oh my God baby!" I yelled. "This is amazing Mark…"

He kissed the side of my neck and moaned my name into my ear. Shortly after my moans became pure cries of ecstasy and passion. He had me so mesmerized…and in love.

After what seemed like hours of sex, I felt my muscles begin to tighten around his dick as he got harder and harder.

"Oh Mark..Mark, Mark, Mark….AHHHHH!" I yelled as my body trembled and I came all over his dick. I kept moaning as he came inside of me, letting go of my legs and hugging me close to his body.

"Angel, I love you." He said.

I smiled, "I love you too."

We finished our shower shortly after and then went back out to straighten up the place. Our plane landed that following in England. I had to be honest, I was very nervous to go to the castle.

"What if they don't believe me?" I asked Mark. "What if they think I'm making this entire thing up?"

He smiled, "They'll believe you Angel, I'm sure of it."

"How?"

He looked at me, "Because they always sent your grandparents pictures of you."

I blinked several times, "That's true…ok..let's go meet them."

He took my hand as we got into the taxi and headed to the castle. I was very scared but at the same time, excited to meet my grandparents. Mark held my hand the entire ride, making me feel a little better. When we finally made it to the castle, I was shocked at how huge it was. I didn't really want to get out of the car at first, but Mark once again helped me out.

"Are you ready to do this?" he asked.

I looked at the castle and then at him, "More than ready."

He kissed my lips once more before we took the first step to get there. I only hoped that my grandparents would know who I was and why I was here.


	14. Chapter 14

**Ambushed**

Hand in hand, Mark and I walked up the marble steps of the palace. I felt my stomach sinking more and more the closer we got. As soon as we reached the main doors, I hesitated before knocking three times.

"Are you ok?" Mark asked.

I took a deep breath and then smiled at him, "I'm ok."

The doors suddenly opened, revealing a large lobby area with a grand staircase leading up to another set of doors.

"Hello there," said the palace guard who opened the door. "We weren't expecting you this early Mark."

I looked at the guard and then looked at Mark. "What is he talking about?"

Mark flashed a grin. "As I said, you don't have anything to worry about,"

I thought about it for a moment and then came up with the conclusion. "Wait a second…my grandparents knew I was coming?"

He took my hand and led me up the steps. "Your father and mother not only left me a letter asking me to protect you, they left me the address to this place so I could write to your grandparents. I've been telling them everything that's been going on so…"

I smiled and then threw my arms around his neck. "Mark you're the greatest."

He smiled and kissed me before we stepped through the palace doors. I expected to see my grandmother and grandfather sitting on their thrones smiling at me with looks of excitement…but what I saw instead was a nightmare.

My grandfather was laying in the middle of the throne room in a pool of his own blood. Mark released my hand and ran to his side.

"Oh no, your majesty?" he asked as he bent down to check him.

I dropped my bag and went to run to his side when I spotted Dave and Ric standing in the corner of the room. He was wearing black dress pants and a grey beater with his arms folded over his massive chest and a smug look on his face.

"What are you doing here?" I said.

Ric started chuckling, "Oh me and the boys just figured we drop by and pay your grandparents a visit…"

"Angel! Mark! Get out of here!"

I turned around and saw my grandmother being held at gunpoint by Hunter.

"Shut up witch! I think you might not want to tell your granddaughter things like that, especially when she's got a wedding to attend."

Mark stood up slowly glaring Hunter down. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Hunter laughed, "It's simple. The boss needs to marry that broad in order for us all to live happily."

"That'll never happen!" my grandmother screamed.

"Damn right it won't….Angel is mine…no one else's." Mark said.

Dave laughed, "Sorry, but if she doesn't come with us, the old bitch gets it and then we'll take her by force….what do you think of that Markey boy?"

Mark sighed and looked at me.

"Angel don't go with them!" my grandmother yelled. "Sweetie I've lived my life, let them kill me so I can be with your grandfather. Just don't give in to this madness!"

I didn't know what to say. I looked at both of them trying to figure things out when I heard his voice…

"Here…I'll make it simple."

I turned around towards the entrance and saw my uncle standing there in a black tux and a gun pointed in Mark's direction. I was about to jump in front of the gun but it was too late. My uncle had fired it, shooting Mark in the chest. I screamed as he fell on top of my grandfather's body.

"Mark! Noooooooo!" I screamed.

My uncle clicked the gun and then pointed it at my grandmother, "Last chance love…either put on that white dress…or lose someone else you love."

I looked at Mark's body and cried harder. "A-alright….but my dress color needs to be changed."

My uncle narrowed his eyes. "What for?"

I looked down at the floor knowing he would probably kill me now. "I've already given my body to someone…"

"What!" he said as he marched towards me and then slapped me in the face.

"Get away from her you monster!" my grandmother shouted.

He glared at her, "Shut up bitch! If I didn't need a living witness to this wedding I would get rid of you this instant."

I had no idea what had happened…but in that moment, something inside me snapped. I stood up laughing to myself, "You hit like a bitch…"

"What did you say?" he said.

I chuckled, "You heard me…you hit like a little bitch!"

He started laughing, "Oh yea? Well you want to dance little girl?"

I cracked my neck and then my knuckles. "Let's go."

He dropped the gun and took off his tuxedo jacket. "Alright…lets dance."

The guys cheered my uncle on as we stood off face to face. I was sick of his antics…and though I might lose this fight…I would make sure I left my mark.

He swung first, missing me and I connected with two of my own.

"Come on Randy kick her ass!" Dave yelled from behind me.

Randy smiled and scooped me up onto his shoulders before slamming me on my back. He then mounted me and pinned my wrists to the ground.

"Get off of me!" I screamed.

He laughed, "Oh I don't think so baby…now pipe down so uncle Randy can give you your medicine."

I kept struggling against him until I realized how close his hand was to my head. I stretched my neck good enough to bite him, making him release me. I then punched him in the face and got up, delivering a few kicks to his side.

"This is for everything horrible you've ever done to me!" I yelled before punching him in the face again. By now is mouth was bleeding and there was a cut on his forehead.

"Get up bitch, get up!" I yelled before kicking his side again.

He finally got up and spit out blood, laughing as he did so. "That a girl, show me what you're made of."

I was about to tackle him but the sight behind him made me stop in my tracks. Mark had rolled onto his side and sat up, coughing a little.

"Mark?" I said before my uncle backhanded me, knocking me to the ground. He then pulled out a gun and pointed it at me, glaring at Mark with plenty of hatred in his eyes.

"If you come any closer…I'll kill her." He told Mark. "Just stay where you are and she lives."

Mark shook his head, "You won't kill her…not after everything you found out about her."

I looked at Mark, "What do you mean?"

He sighed and dug into the spot where the bullet pierced his chest. He grunted before pulling it out and tossing it. "Before your mom died…she left a will…written in her own handwriting. The very same one that was hidden in one of the walls of your house in America,"

I gasped, "So that's why you bastards destroyed the house."

My uncle glared at me, "Not necessarily, we destroyed the house along with will because of a key line in that will…"

"What did it say!" I screamed.

"That once your mother died…you not only become the queen of this area, but you and whoever you choose to be your king will inherit all the riches including this castle…" Mark said.

My uncle smiled, "You're forgetting something…the final line of the will also stated…that if the queen were to marry and then die…the King then becomes ruler and is able to use whatever resources and riches that the Queen had access to."

Ric laughed, "Hell yea…and we were planning on opening up plenty more clubs…one for each of us right Randy?"

My uncle narrowed his eyes at Dave…"You know…you men actually don't deserve anything from me."

Dave's eyes widened, "What did you say?"

"You heard me…I know you men were planning on taking Angel for yourselves…and that's why I planned on ditching you two."

Before Dave could act, my uncle turned and shot him three times in the chest. He then turned and shot Hunter in the head. While he was distracted, Mark ran and tackled him to the ground, knocking the gun near me. I grabbed it and went to stand by my grandmother who hugged me tightly.

We turned and watched Mark fight with my uncle, who was losing brutally. I couldn't help but smile as Mark socked him around like a little bitch and he begged for mercy. When Mark was going to kill him, I stopped him.

"No! Don't kill him…I've got better plans for him." I said as I took the gun and tossed it out of the window.

"Like What? Mark asked.

I walked over to my uncle who was on his knees grumbling in pain. I stared into his eyes hating him for all the hell he had put me through.

"P-Please Angel…we can work through this…I'll leave you and Mark alone…just…let me go."

I smirked, "Funny, I asked you that three times in the past year and not once did I receive a yes. Why should I let you go?"

He spit out blood and then started laughing for no reason. I narrowed my eyes at him before glancing at Mark. Just as I did that, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small knife. Before any of us could react, he grabbed the front of my shirt and stabbed me in my side. I gasped as Mark caught me in his arms and then kicked my uncle in the face, knocking him out cold.

"M-mark…" I said as my body grew weaker by the second.

"Shh don't speak. You're going to be just fine." He said.

I smiled at him, "I don't think I will Mark…please don't leave my side." I whispered before falling unconscious."

The last words I remember hearing were that of Mark screaming my name.


	15. Chapter 15

**Readers!:**I really hoped you all enjoyed this story. I will be writing another one soon based off of Randy Orton's rivalry with the Undertaker so stay tuned for that one =) Anyways Read and review thanks for the support!

**Fairytale Ending**

When I opened my eyes again, I was laying in a very elegant room decorated with the finest furniture and linens I had ever seen. I looked around the room searching for Mark and ended up finding him sleeping right beside me. I smiled and touched his face gently. He instantly opened his eyes and smiled at me.

"Am I in heaven?" I asked.

He chuckled, "If you are, this isn't so bad is it?"

I smiled at him, "Am I ok?"

He sat up and looked down at me as the sun shined on his face. "You're more than ok. You've been out for almost a week."

I looked around the room seeing how well put together it was. "Mark…are we still-"

"-in the castle? Yes we are." He said. "And we'll always be here if that's what you want."

I took his hand and pulled myself up. I winced at the sudden pain I felt and he gently laid me back down. "I guess that wasn't smart."

He chuckled and kissed my forehead, "No not at all."

I smiled and then frowned, "Wait a second…what happened to my uncle?"

Mark smirked, "He's in the dungeon…I figured that's what you wanted."

I sighed with relief, "You read my mind completely Mark. That's exactly what I wanted."

"Good…now I want something." He said.

I looked at him, "What?"

He smiled at me and then reached for my hand. When he lifted it, I saw a diamond ring sparkling on my finger in the sunlight. I gasped and cover my mouth with my free hand.

"Mark…are you serious?" I asked.

"I'm dead serious….I love you so much Angel and I would die if you said no. Whether you're a queen or not…I want you as my wife."

A few tears fell from my eyes and I looked at the ring.

"So what do you say?" he asked. "Will you marry me Angel?"

I started laughing before pulling him down and kissing him. "Yes…Yes I will Mark."

He kissed me again making me feel like the luckiest woman in the world.

Once I was all healed up, I decided to have the wedding immediately. I ended up wearing my mother's wedding gown which was an Ivory color and covered in gems on the torso area. As for the rest of the dress, it was pretty fluffy and flowed the way ball gowns were supposed to. My grandmother was so happy seeing me walk down the aisle to my new King, my lover, my Dark Hero.

Once we said our I do's, we attended our reception where I met plenty of other relatives and friends of my parents. That night after the reception, Mark and I spent the entire night making love endlessly in a private area of the castle. I had made so much noise moaning, that I nearly lost my voice that night.

Many months later…I found myself in the next stage of my life, carrying Mark's first child. It was definitely the fairytale ending I hoped for and I was proud that Mark stepped into my life when he did.

The End.


End file.
